Like Adults
by andygreyson
Summary: One Shots about the Holmes family, mostly focusing on the brothers.
1. Choose

Sherlock:12

Mycroft: 20

"Choose." Sherlock said.

They sat at the dinning table, in front of each other. Mycroft had 3 glass in front of him, all contained 3 different coloured liquid, a blue, a green and a red coloured one.

"You know I won't be drinking neither of those." he said.

"You will choose, and you will drink it." the younger demanded, looking serious.

"Why don't you ask one of your friend instead? I have things to do."

"Can't. They're not so volnurable lately."

"I can't think of a reason why." he said.

"Not relevant. Choose."

Mycroft sighed.

"The green." he said.

"Hmm. Interesting. You sure?" the younger asked.

"Green is good."

"Suit yourself then."

Mycroft grabbed the glass with the green liquid in it and put it at his mouth. The younger tensed.

"Khmm" Sherlock caught.

"What?" Mycroft asked, stopping his movement.

"Nothing. I just thought you will choose the red one, that's all."

Mycroft knew what's going on.

"Hmm really? Well, green is still good, thank you." he said, then drink the liquid.

Sherlock looked pale.

"Well, that was..- but before Mycroft could have finished the sentence he dropped the glass and fell to the floor.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock yelled and ran to his brother.

Mycroft moaned in pain.

"Are you 'kay, Myc? I'm sorry I really thought you will choose the red one." he said desperately, shaking his brother. Mycroft closed his eyes and wasn't responding.

"Mycroft wake up! c'mon!" the younger tried and shaked his brother harder.

All of a sudden Mycroft started to laugh. Sherlock looked at him shocked.

"What?" the older asked playfully.

"But.. The green one is.. it had.." Sherlock tried to gather his thoughts.

"I've changed the ingredients when I was in your room last night. I was curious, and when I realized what were you experimenting with, I knew I had to do something before you "accidentally" kill one of your stupid little friend. Really Sherly, you should stop doing these stupid experiments and behave like a..- Mycroft stopped half sentence.

He slowly looked up at Sherlock who was now having an evil smile on his face.

" Stupid Mycroft" he said. " You thought I haven't noticed."

Mycroft suddenly sat up and started to ran to the loo.

"I will kill you for this!" he yelled as he closed the door behind him and sit on the toilet.

"Good luck while sitting there. Oh, and you will sit there for a while! " the younger yelled back, then gathered his glasses, and left laughing.


	2. Vacation

Sherlock: 11

Mycroft: 19

"What's the point of being in the water if you're not actually going to swim?" Mycroft asked his little brother who was laying on a beach lilo, flowing on the water. He had his sunglasses on.

They were in Hungary, at the Balaton, the country's lake. It was a family vacation, the boys on school break so the parents decided it's a good opportunity for them to have a little break from everything, to get the family together, since Mycroft was off learning in university.

"Leave me alone, I'm not fat, I don't need to swim." he answered. They were in the water, they parents was ahead of them, Mycroft swimming slowly to them while looking after Sherlock who layed on the lilo, all dry.

"You're going to get sunburned, Sherly." Mycroft said.

The younger didn't answered, just layed still looking up.

In the meantime they catch up with the olders.

"It's so good we're all here, having fun. It easier to bear this heat in the water, it would be a nightmare back at the estate." Mrs. Holmes said happily.

"Yes Mummy" Mycroft agreed.

"I was fine back there you know." Sherlock answered.

"What did you just said?" Mr. Holmes asked.

"I'm so glad we're here, too" Sherlock answered cinicly, and they could all guessed he just rolled his eyes behind those glasses.

Mycroft chuckled silently, but the younger noticed.

"What, you have a problem? Why don't you just go swim somewhere else? You need to loose weight anyway."

"Sherlock!" his mother warned him.

"Actually, I've lost a few pounds. I'm on this new diet, since you asked so kindly." he answered, swimming around Sherlock.

"You sure?" the younger asked. " You look like a pregnant woman, really. No wonder that girl left you."

"Oh really?" Mycroft asked with danger in his voice. He went to Sherlock's lilo, and was starting to climb on it.

"What are you doing, get off, we will flip over!" The younger yelled sitting up while Mycroft tried to get up at his feet. The older was about the lift his feet up, when the lilo flipped over, both of them falling into the water.

"Yo did not." Mycroft heard as he get out of underneath.

"You did not just do that." Sherlock said, his hair was wet, the sunglasses fell of.

"It was an accident, Sherly." he said happily

"You're going to pay for that!" the younger said and jumped at Mycroft, pushing him underwater. They both were underwater now, Sherlock was grabbing his shoulder and was pushing him down. Mycroft gently kicked him off, since he was stronger than his sibling, and went to get some air, but Sherlock grabbed him again, and bite his arm. He hissed and let his breath out. Sherlock sensed his victory, but just to be sure he kicked him and then swim up to the surface. Mycroft followed him up.

"You bit me!" he complained as soon as he got up.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have messed with me."

"You was insulting me!"

"I was telling the truth, it ain't my fault that you look like a cow!"

"Sherlock William Scott Holmes!" they heard Mr. Holmes and soon he appeared behind them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mycroft is being annoying!" he answered. "scold him, not me!"

"You insulted him first, you're going to apologise." Mr. Holmes said.

"No way." the younger insisted.

"Then get out of the water, and you're not allowed to come back until you apologised you're brother."

"Promise?" Sherlock asked back.

"Get out!" Mr. Holmes yelled.

"Yes, sir." Sherlock answered sadly, pulling his mattress behind himself as he left.


	3. Mornings

Sherlock: 14

Mycroft: 22

"Let's go shopping !" Mrs. Holmes yelled in the kitchen happily. Both of her boys rolled their eyes.

"We JUST went shopping." the younger complained laining back in his chair, next to the dinning table.

"It was 2 days ago Sherly. " Mycroft corrected the younger.

"So what, did you eat the kitchen out already?"

"Sherlock!" their Mother scolded the younger" Watch your tounge. I thought we should buy some Christmas decoration."

"Nonesense!" the younger snapped angrly." It's not even December yet!"

"Well, it will be soon. And we don't want to leave the shopping for the last minute, right Mycroft?

"Uh, right Mummy. We should get those lights from the cataloge that I've showed. The one with the Neon lighs." Mycroft answered.

"Ugh you guys are horrible!" Sherlock napped "You deserve eachother!"

"Sherlock!" Their mother scolded once again.

"I can't go though Mommy. " Mycroft answered sadly. " I was called in this morning, and I'll be only back this afternoon."

"Oh, Mycroft. You work too much, honey. You've just finished UNI, and you work more than your father" she said sadly.

"Hmm." Sherlock said between bites from his toast." At least he's not home."

"Okay young man, I've had enough. You're coming with me." her Mother snapped.

"What? No way! I'm busy!" he snapped.

"Not anymore! You're grounded! And you're coming with me or I call your father!"

"Uggh. Whatever!" Sherlock stood up. Leaving his meat behind.

The others stare at him while he left, and listened as he snapped his room doors angrly.

"It's so hard with him sometimes" their Mother sighed.

"I know Mummy." Mycroft answered sadly." I know."


	4. Violin

Years passed. Sherlock got more quiet, he always re-thought whatever he was about to say. He managed to control his anger – more or less-. Everything was going fine. His parents were satisfied with him, they were really proud.

Of course Sherlock saw thing differently.He simply realised pretending to be a machine was easier than having to talk about things.

It was summer break, and his parents left the country for the weekend: leaving the younger alone at the estate, since Mycroft was on a 'secret' journey somewhere in Europe. So, the 16 years old boy ruled the place, and he loved it. He got out of the bad late afternoon, he didn't get dressed and there was nobody to tell him what to do and how to do it. It was only him.

It was fun on Saturday. But he was bored to death on Sunday.

He was walking up and down the stairs. He had to do something before he goes crazy. He went through his parents room, in the hope of finding anything new, anything interesting, but there was nothing.

He looked through Mycroft's old room. The older hasn't lived here for years, he was off in a boarding school, after that he got a nice little flat, and he barely even got home. Sherlock could tell with his eyes closed what was in the room. But he checked to make sure.

He went down to the living room, and turn the telly on. He tried to watch it, but there was nothing going on. He didn't turn it off, rather turned the volume up. Right now he liked the background noise. Then he went to the kitchen, drank milk from the box, which he left on the counter. He closed the curtains. He had enough of the sunlight.

Then he decided to go have a bath, and had the water running. He went inside his room, looking for clean clothes. He couldn't decide what to pick so he turned the wardrobe out, looking for the perfect clothes. After he found a nice T-shirt and some pants he was ready to go. He was on his way back to the bathroom, walking down the corridor when he noticed it. He stopped. Something was annoying him so badly. Something's not right. And then he realised: the wall. The wall is too empty. It's boring. There used to be pictures hanging here: family pictures of him and Mycroft. But no so long ago the wall repainted, so they took everything down, and forgat to put those back.

He looked at the wall stupidly. The white paint on it was almost screaming. It's 'nakedness' was distracting.

He dropped the shirt and went back into his room. He looked for a black permanent maker, and went back to corridor. He wrote with big black letters. He just wanted to write a sentence but couldn't stop. One sentence could not hide the wall disgusting colour.

Sherlock worked restless.

Mycroft sighed. It's not like he was annoyed: he was not. But he had to be honest: it was boring to have to watch out a 16 years old.

His mother called him to inform that Sherlock wasn't answering his phone all weekend, and asked the older to find out what's going on. He was closer to him than them in Europe so no excuses: he had to go. He was working from home when the phone came in, so it was not a big deal to leave.

When he arrived at the estate he let his memories revive for a moment,revive a childhood he never had. He spent most of his time in the study, learning and reading books. He's parents always went hiking here or there, bringing little Sherlock with them. He usually stayed home, eating chocolate in his bed. He should have went with them, maybe then he wouldn't need to follow this stupid diet, but he can't change the past.

He tried to enter the front door but it was locked. He shaked his head and looked for the keys in his pocket, and after he found them, he opened the door.

At first he barely saw anything, it was so dark. He heard the sound of the TV going on. He slowly started opened the curtains.

-Sherlock?-he asked for the younger, but no reply came. He sighed again. As he drew the curtains he opened the windows too. The air was muggy.

He looked into the living room, hoping to find his brothers watching the telly. He turned it off.

-Guess that's why you haven't heard the phone ringing.-he said not sure to who though.

He went upstairs, headed for the younger's room. The door was open and he peeked inside. Clothes on the floor, bed untied, and again, curtains closed. Great.

He went to discover the rest of the house. He just passed his old bedroom when he heard the water run. He headed for the bathroom.As soon as he turned to the corridor to the bathroom, he spotted his brother laying in the middle of the floor, in nothing but a boxer, looking up at the ceiling. But the wall...

"Sorry, this wall was boring me" with giant black letters, and the word "bored" with smaller ones written over and over.

-Hm, let me guess, you was bored?- he asked.

Sherlock lifted his head to find the source of the voice. When he did, he moaned loudly, and fell back.

-Go away- he said.

-I wouldn't be here in the first place if you would pick up your phone.-Mycroft leaned on a clean spot of the wall.

-Hmhm.

Mycroft looked around again, deducing the situation.

-Wasn't those old pictures used to hang in here?-he asked casually.

-Hmh. Can't remember- the younger lied.-How's the diet?- he asked. Mycroft looked angry.

-F i n e- he answered slowly.-You know.. I don't think Mommy will appreciate the decoration. You used to do this when you were younger. I hoped you have grown it out.

-Shut up.- mumbled the younger.

-Get dressed. We're going somewhere.

-Leave me alone, I'm not going anywhere.

-C'mon. I know what you need.

-I doubt it.

-Sherlock!

-F I N E.-yelled back the younger annoyed. He sat up, and slowly walk back into his room. When he walked past Mycroft the older looked surprised.

-You've grown.-he said. The younger didn't reply just kept going. Mycroft was a little disappointed. He always wanted to be the taller one, but Sherlock was obviously getting above him.

While Sherlock was getting dressed Mycroft turned down the water, and called out the painters to get rid of the mess as soon as possible. He had to pay a lot, but he had the money for it anyway. Then he went out and waited for the younger in the car. While there, he wrote a message to his Mother informing her that he took care of everything. As soon as he pressed the "send" button the younger opened the car door and got inside. He wore a black shirt and a dark trouser. Mycroft looked at him funny.

-What?-asked the younger angrily.

-Nothing. I just thought you might pass this whole "emo" phrase. Guess not.-he smiled.

Sherlock looked away angrily. Mycroft gave the driver the address where he wanted to go, and they left. They sat in the car silence, Sherlock looking out the window, Mycroft on his phone.

When they arrived they get out of the car. They were in a quartiere commerciale.

-What the hell are we doing here?- asked Sherlock, and put his sunglasses on. The sun was hurting his eyes lately.

-Just come.

Mycroft went ahead and Sherlock followed him hesitantly. It was sunny, so a lot of people turned after Mycroft, who was wearing a three piece suit. He took a pull on his tie. Then suddenly he noticed what he was looking for, and started to go there self assured. Just before the shop entrance he stopped, and let the younger realised where they have come.

-A music store?- asked the younger doubtfully.

-Hmhm.

Mycroft went inside and Sherlock followed. It was a lovely place, had a nice atmosphere. Some younger kids were playing on the guitars, so there was a nice little melody in the background. Mycroft faced the younger.

-You keep complaining about being bored, and about how dull everything is. I think it's time to do something about that. You need a hobby. Something to keep you occupied. I noticed that you have a good hearing, and how you like listening to music. I think it's a good idea for you to try to learn to play an instrument. It would be a lot of practise to learn one properly, couple of years to be honest, so you would always have something to keep you busy.

-I don't know...

-Let's just have a look, shall we?

He nodded. One of the shop assistant helped them get through the instruments one by one.

He started with the guitar. He sat and took an acoustic guitar, and he twang it. For a while he just twang the strings randomly, then they showed him how to hold down chords, and he tried it, but he couldn't hold it properly down. He decided the guitar was no good for him, they just wasn't connecting.

He tried the drums next. Mycroft thought it was a good idea for him to play that, because he could drain his emotion down with that. Sherlock tried it, but he stopped immediately. It hurted his ears, and made him annoyed.

He treid the piano. They showed him how to play "Happy Birthday" and he was satisfied with the outcome. It had a nice sound, and he could imagine himself behind a piano. He was about to stay with the piano when Mycroft recommended to try something else, just to be sure.

That's how he ended up with the violin. He looked at it strangely at first, not sure what to think about it. They showed him how to hold it properly, and gave him a bowl. He felt uncomfortable, like he wouldn't dare to play it. Then finally he decided to do it. He played the violin.

It wasn't a nice sound he made, since it was his first time, though his heart still missed a beat. He felt like the instrument was a part of his body, the missing part, the part with emotions. It was his voice, the voice that should never be heard in real life.

-I want this.

Mycroft looked strange.

-Sure?

The younger nodded, and looked at his older with big eyes.

-F i n e. Is there a practice violin we can buy?-he asked the assistant.

They choose one, and bought a case for it too.

They sat in the car, on their way back to the estate. Sherlock looked at the case like it was made with gold.

-Mycroft?-he looked up at his brother

-Hmhm?

-Thank you.

Mycroft Holmes smiled all the way back home.


	5. I love you

Sherlock: 16

-That was...awsome...-gasped the girl next to him shakily.

Sherlock laid back in the bed and stared at the wall lazily.

Sarah, if he remembered the name correctly, got under the blanket too, and cuddled Sherlock gently. Their naked body pressed together tightly made the boy feel uncomfortable.

-Did you enjoy it? - asked the girl hesitanlty as she looked up at him.

-It was good- he lied. He hated lying. He was the kind of person who would say anything into the other's eyes, even if it was painfull to hear. But after all these years he realised lying could be an advantage for him.

-I love you, Sherlock- she said. Her voice was like honey, sweet and pure, and Sherlock knew without a doubt, she meant it.

It made him sad. Really, deeply sad. Sarah was a nice girl; she was kind, caring, and honest. She had beautiful brown hair and green eyes, and freckles around her noise.

He wished he could love her too. He really did.

But he's just not the type.

-I should go- he said while sitting up.

-Don't go yet- she asked sadly while sitting up too.-Stay a little. Please.

He lied back for a little more.

Moments like these made him feel like a monster. He never felt love. He can't even remember loving someone as a child. He liked his mother; but she made him feel bad and guilty. Guilty for not being like anybody else. For not being like Mycroft; so smart and obedient.

-Love is a chemical defect found in the losing side- he answered looking away.

She stayed quiet for a while.

-For me love is totally different. -she answered while she layed her fingers on his chest - It's something vibrant; something colorfull. You feel different; you stop feeling so alone.

Sherlock thought about it a little.

\- But I don't feel alone.

-I think you do -she answered. - Everyone does. I think you're just used to it.

Maybe she was right; she was smart in a way. Not as smart as Mycroft or him; but she knew people better than him.

They stayed quiet for a while. Sherlock was looking around the room, spotting every detail, trying to gain more information. What kind of books she read, what kind of bands did she listened to. Knowing more about her made their bond feel stronger. It made him feel normal.

-Was I your first one? - she asked suddenly.

-No. Was I?

-Yes.- she blushed.

He looked away.

They laid there for a while.

\- I have to go now.- he said.

A week later they broke up. Not as if it was some kind of relationship. They were just doing some fun stuff together.

She felt like she wasn't loved. Sherlock couldn't prove otherwise. She cried a lot.

He did not.


End file.
